Ice and Fire
by IAmThePoisonedYouth
Summary: Bamenzo fluff, simple as that.
Living with her two lovers, Bonnie Bennett often felt like she was caught between the ineludible grasps of ice and fire.

There was the passionate Lorenzo, whom was filled with fire, his kisses leaving scorch marks on her hearts as well as keeping her warm and there was Damon, the man of ice, who cooled Bonnie down, kept her aware that she was living and not just in an eternal fantasy.

Together, the two men created the sweetest ecstasy, a place she could feel free within as they made love, ice's lips trailing up her neck whilst fire's hands rested on her waist.

Of course, being made of the two basic opposites of nature could cause some tension, but luckily, Damon and Enzo's arguements never lasted too long, their love for both Bonnie and each other overpowering any bad blood between them.

" _So, Bon-Bon, where'd you suppose we go next?"_ Damon's voice rung through their hotel room as he peeked his head around the door, smiling as he saw Enzo resting his head in Bonnie's lap, his attention drawn to a programme on the television.

Bonnie replied, "Do we have to go? I like this little room."

"I second that." Enzo agreed, raising his head to look at Damon.

The blue eyed male made his way to sit on the bed, making Enzo move slightly. He bopped the younger vampire's nose and teased, "You're such a suck up, Enzo." before explaining, "Some vampire hunters have moved into town according to Stefan."

"Ah, yes, how is the little devil?" Enzo asked.

Damon replied, knowing Enzo didn't exactly _like_ Stefan - loathe was more of the word, "He's fine, he and Elena are about to go on a couple holiday with Caroline and Tyler."

"Sounds wonderful." Enzo snarked, "At least you aren't chasing after Miss Gilbert anymore."

Damon nodded, "I _finally_ realised how unhealthy that was, and that everything I was looking for was right in front of me." he leant down, pressing a chaste kiss to Enzo's lips before turning his head and giving Bonnie a kiss also.

"As lovely as that was," Bonnie began, "You were saying?"

Damon laughed, "Oh, yeah, _sorry._ Stef heard from Donovan that there's a group of particularly irascible vampire hunters moving into the area."

"Can't you just stop them?" Bonnie asked, her hand reaching to stroke his shoulder.

Damon shook his head, "Too many of them, and besides, we have to make sure you're safe. You _are_ the most important thing to us. But, it isn't just my decision."

"Well, I can never stay in one place for a long time anyway." Enzo stated, shambling into a sitting position.

Bonnie nodded, "Okay, we'll look for new places tomorrow. Until then, we can still make the most of this place."

" _Bonnie Bennett…"_ Enzo grinned like a Cheshire cat, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Bonnie scoffed, "I didn't mean _that._ Although… maybe later. I just… I wanna cuddle right now."

"I can do cuddling." Enzo gave a 'fair enough' expression, then looked to his boyfriend, " _Damon?"_

Damon smiled, "Cuddling it is." then he leant over, pressing his lips to Enzo's, the kiss lingering, like they didn't want to pull away.

When they did, Bonnie pulled Enzo down by his shirt into a passionate kiss whilst Damon watched, deeply in love with the both of them, knowing that in any life, he'd always choose them.

When they pulled away, Damon asked, "So, what are you watching, Enzo?"

"Some soap opera. Rather interesting, I should say." he replied, "Better than that Star Wars stuff that you two made me watch."

Bonnie playfully pushed at her boyfriend's shoulder, "Hey! Don't diss Star Wars otherwise I'll go all dark side on you."

"Very well." Enzo nuzzled her cheeks, "Now, I believe you wanted to cuddle?"

The three all moved into a comfortable snuggling position, Damon on one side of Bonnie, Enzo on the other as she curled into the elder vampire's chest whilst Damon and Enzo linked their fingers together by her waist.

The television mumbled in the background as Damon pressed a kiss to each of his lovers' foreheads, feeling smug that he was taller than both of them and could do so.

"I love you both." Enzo mumbled, ever the romantic.

Damon immediately leant over, careful not to squash Bonnie as he kissed Enzo softly, his hand making it's way up to touch the younger vampire's jaw softly.

"We love you too, Enzo." Bonnie muttered, "Now, I need some sleep."

Enzo pulled back from Damon, pressing a small kiss to Bonnie's shoulder as they snuggled back together, the lull of sleep drawing them under.

They weren't quite sure what to call their relationship, but it was certainly something good, something beautiful. Something to live for.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please comment, I love feedback!**


End file.
